Shall we dance?
by CaptainFunnyBones
Summary: There's an end of year ball coming up and Ron wants to ask Hermione.But will he ever get the courage to ask her?
1. Chapter 1

There was music playing and the room kept spinning.

The key to dancing is concentration and timing, he thought to himself.

Remembering were to step at the right place at the right time is the most important thing in dancing and if Ron Weasley couldn't master even that then he would never impress the girl he loves.

Ron had been practicing alone ever since he had heard that there was going to be an end of year ball. He didn't want to look like a fool when people saw him dancing.

He didn't have a dance partner. He knew who he wanted to ask. But he would never have the courage to ask her.

He started dreaming. Dreaming that he was dancing with her. They twirled around the ballroom like it was natural, he heard her say that she loved him and he lent in for the kiss. But then Ron heard someone laugh. He came out of his trance and saw who was laughing. It was Hermione Granger.

"Sorry, Ron but you looked so out of it? What were you thinking about?"

_You, Hermione, you were the one I was thinking about. I was thinking about how we would dance together and confess our love for one another and then kiss underneath the stars. If only I could tell you my true feelings Hermione…_

"Nothing worth mentioning. So Hermione… Has anyone asked you to the ball?"

"No… but I don't mind… I'll go alone if I have to…"

"Oh"

"So what are you doing in this empty classroom all alone?"

Erm… well I'm practicing… my dancing…" he said as he felt his ears turn pink.

"Really?"

"I know, I know it's silly to be practicing for that stupid ball but you don't know what it's like to feel like everyone thinks you're an idiot." he said embarrassed.

"Ron… its nothing to worry about we can't all be brilliant at everything." She smiled at him; she switched the music on and offered him her hand.

"Let me teach you how to do it properly"

Ron took her hand. They waltz together and just like Ron had dreamt everything felt like natural when he danced with her. He looked into her eyes, her eyes were so beautiful.

"The music has stopped playing Ron."

"Oh" he said quickly stopping and removing his hands from hers. He wanted to ask her to the ball, but he thought she would just turn him down. They looked at each other. Hermione smiled.

"I better go, you know got a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, I'll see ya later Hermione."

"Bye Ron."

He smiled. He was alone again.

_Well I ever be brave enough to ask her to dance?_


	2. Chapter 2

Ron sat down at breakfast. Everyone was talking about the end of year ball.

Who was going with who? What people were going to wear? The great hall was filled with the buzz of ball plans. He knew that his best friend Harry was taking Ginny. Hermione wasn't taking anyone at the moment. Lavender Brown didn't have a date and rumours were going round that she was going to try and ask him. Ron hated the fact that Lavender still liked him. Sure, she was a nice girl but she wasn't Hermione.

Just as everyone was about to leave for morning classes, Dumbledore stood up and announced that the end of year ball would be a masked ball to make things a little more interesting. All the girls squealed with excitement. The boys all groaned.

"Great, knowing my luck I will end up dancing with a Slytherin."

"I know how you feel mate." replied Seamus.

"Well I think it will be romantic, two people dancing together who fall in love not for their appearances but for personality." said Hermione

"Yeah, two people could dance together and realise that they were meant to be" announced Lavender. Ron cringed he knew Lavender was talking about him.

* * *

After classes had finished for the day Ron and Harry went up to their dorm to do their homework. 

"Well, I think you should be happy"

"Why?"

"Cause you can dance with Hermione without her realising it's you."

Ron blushed "Shut up, Harry."

"You know you want to, and besides if it goes badly she wouldn't know it was you"

Ron sighed.

_Remind me to never tell Harry about my feelings towards Hermione again. He can be such a prat about things._

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were giggling in the common room. "You're so lucky Ginny I wish someone would ask me to the ball"

"Well… its only Harry…"

"Please Ginny I know loads of girls wanted to go with him."

"Yeah and I know a certain boy who desperately wants to go with you"

Hermione sighed "Ron will never get the courage to ask me."

"Well why don't you ask him?"

"Cause I want him to ask me and besides aren't guys meant to ask girls?"

"Hermione don't be so old fashioned. You sound like my grandma!" said Ginny pulling a face.

Hermione didn't say anything.

_Remind me never to tell Ginny my personal feelings towards Ron again. She can be such a prat about things._

* * *

Ron entered the Common Room to see that Hermione was sitting watching the snow fall outside the window.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi"

"Heavy storm out there"

"Yeah but I don't mind Hogwarts looks so beautiful when it's covered in snow."

"Yeah beautiful" he said looking at Hermione. "Do you think some of the classes will be cancelled tomorrow because of the snow?"

Hermione laughed. "Ron, promise me you will never change?"

"Ok Hermione"

They said nothing for a while. They sat down watching the snow for a few minutes, until Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to bed."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

_This is it Ron. Ask her. ASK HER NOW!_

"Nothing... see you tomorrow"

"Ok see you tomorrow Ron." she walked away looking disappointed.

_I hate myself sometimes_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've had a lot going on recently but I will try and finish this story soon. I think there will be a few more chapters after this one…_

_Chapter 3_

_I wish Ron would ask me to the dance but I don't mind if he doesn't because that means I could always just dance with him there anyways…_ Hermione thought to herself. She was pretending to read whilst Harry and Ron played Wizards Chess. Ron was winning as usual. She smiled at Ron, Ron always looked very happy when he was playing Wizards Chess.

_Maybe I should ask Ron to the ball… I mean last night I was sure he was going to ask me but then again what if he doesn't want to go with me… No everyone knows he likes me…_

"Yes! Checkmate!" shouted Ron

"Again!" Harry groaned

"Ron? Can I talk to you for a second…?"

"Erm… Ok Hermione…"

"Ron… would you… I mean… erm…" she looked at him.

"Ron do you want need some help in charms?"

Ron looked shocked. "What?"

"I thought you were struggling… sorry I obviously got the Ron idea…"

Hermione ran off to the girls dormitory as fast as she could.

"What was that about Ron?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, it was rather strange…"

"Ron did you ask her?"

"No…"

"RON WOULD YOU JUST ASK HER! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LOVE HER!"

"Look it isn't that simple… the right moment hasn't come yet… it's Hermione, the time must be special!"

"Fine. If you are going to be that way I will ask her for you!"

"No! Don't please Harry I will ask her tomorrow, before the ball"

"You better Ron or I will kill you!"

* * *

The Day of the Ball.

"Did you ask Hermione?" ask Seamus.

"No" grumbled Ron, fixing his mask to his face. He was wearing blue dress robes and a blue mask.

Harry was dressed in black robes with a red mask. "We should really get going boys! Ron, if you don't ask Hermione to dance…"

"Yes I know I know."

_Dancing with Hermione... It seems so simple in my dreams. I am there and so is she and we dance and then... we kiss... Oh I wish I could be that charming and graceful man in the dreams I saw... Hermione needs to be treated like a princess, she deserves it. It seems so easy in those silly fairytales Hermione reads to me sometimes..._

* * *

"Do you think he will like it Ginny?"

"Of course you look beautiful Hermione." Ginny was wearing a deep blue dress with a matching mask. Hermione was wearing a beautiful red ball gown with a red butterfly mask.

Hermione looked at herself one last time in the mirror.

_This is it, its now or never_ she thought. "Ginny I don't feel well…"

"You're just nervous. Don't worry Hermione. No wizard could resist you tonight in that dress, but hands off Harry he's my date." she said.

Hermione smiled up at her friend.

_If only life was as easy as it is in fairytales…_


End file.
